


On Top of the World

by DannyBarefoot



Series: Fighter [5]
Category: Choice of Games, Goblin Slayer (Anime), Heroes Rise, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Anal Play, Animal Transformation, Arguing, Bunny Girl, Celebrity couple, Cheesy, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, Erotica, F/M, Femdom, Floor Sex, Flying, Flying Sex, Furry, James Bond music, Jealousy, Loud Sex, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Pillow Talk, Public Sex, Reverse Cowgirl, Rpg inspired, Slice of Life, Smut, Soap Opera, Soppy, Sort Of, Soulmates, Strong Female Characters, Superheroes, Tentacle sex referenced, Threats of Violence, Vaginal Sex, dragon lady
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 19:12:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19324348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyBarefoot/pseuds/DannyBarefoot
Summary: Harry 'Hotspur' Fawkes, Hero Number One and Millennial Group leader. Susan 'Beastmaster' Lei, the rookie Anipowered heroine who saved the world from Infinitium. After everything they've been through apart, they are together. How do they live and love, at the top of the world?Note: Not actually BNHA, but Heroes Rise from Choice of Games has a similar setting of a celebrity-hero superpowered society. I figured, why not?





	On Top of the World

**Author's Note:**

> A little context for people fortunate enough NOT to have watched Goblin Slayer. Warrior (Harry Fawkes) was a young adventurer in a fantasy world, who wanted nothing except to be a great hero, but was killed on his first quest. His childhood friend, Fighter (Susan Lei) had something contrived, gratuitous and horrible happen to her, and I've been recreating these characters in happier RPG worlds where this does not happen ever since. Including Heroes Rise; what better story for them than pure heroic wish fulfilment? Most importantly, this Heroes Rise story (I don't own either series, the copyright holders do) has two characters from Goblin Slayer, and nothing else from that series at all, which is a jolly good thing too.
> 
> For non-Heroes Rise fans, 'Lucia' is the femme fatale superheroine Bright Magic, formerly Black Magic, who the MC of this Choose-Your-Own-Adventure story can have a relationship or a brief fling with in book 1 of 5. He can also get together with Sam 'Lucky' Smith, a young heroine he dated on a childhood summer camp...and I'm only scratching the surface here. The MC from 1 to 3 (In this case, Harry) can end up as head of the Millennial Group, or Justice League California, after saving the US from a government conspiracy. He has the rather egregious powers of gravity and energy control. The new MC from books 4 to 5 (Susan), can assume superpowered animal forms, and can indeed start a last minute romance with the first MC.

Harry ‘Hotspur’ Fawkes, age six, couldn’t have known all it would take to become the world's greatest superhero. But he’d known it would take guts, and he had _balls_. He'd punched out the POTUS on live Tri-D. Wrestled his drug induced power-vomit skyward above a crowd of innocents. Meteor-slammed the villain who had been his hero since before he could walk. Calmed a mad goddess by stripping to the waist…but he could believe he’d never really known fear, until he’d fought with Susan ‘Beastmaster’ Lei. Both senses of ‘Fought with’, and Infinitium’s wrath might have actually scared him less.

Their date had started well enough when they dodged Sonya Challa and the paparazzi. However set Sonya had been, since Harry had saved her from Prodigal, on building him up as the hottest stud in MC, Susan was equally set on not appearing in the morning holozines as the latest ‘Hotspur girl’. If she’d stayed in Magnuspiral to lead the Homefront team, there could never have been whispers about sleeping her way into her job, after saving the world–but Susan had been as set on joining the Millennial Group as Harry had been on leading it, and she brooked no questions, even from him.

Then Bright Magic had appeared at the restaurant. Collapsed against Harry’s legs, sobbing that another boyfriend had left her, and she didn’t deserve to be happy. Harry had held and comforted her for a minute, before Susan–

–had taken Bright Magic by the shoulders, moved her to some chairs at the side, and calmed down the distressed mage herself. Whether she was tending to her sister, supporting a distressed rookie hero, or giving counselling to errant Ani-powered teens (with both fists, if required), Compassion was her strongest stat, and always would be.

Lucia quickly recovered the ‘brightness’ that had been happily more usual since her reinvention, and the two women laughed together–about him, Harry was fairly sure–as he got a table and waited alone. It was a funny feeling, not entirely a good one.

Then Lucky had called him from the MG tower, with important intel on an upcoming mission. It was astonishing how her sweet Southern voice could make;

“They’re moving the weapons, Hotspur. 2000 hours, tomorrow…”,

…sound almost like…

_You were always on my mind, Harry. Always in my heart. Always, we’ll have that summer camp in Paris._

Susan returned to the table quickly, asked who it was. Harry had perhaps praised Lucky’s dedication a little too amply, and the leopard spots of sudden rage had flashed over Susan’s face.

“Didn’t you vote her off the Hero Project? Is that why you’re dating me, instead of married to her?”

At least Jenny Yu hadn’t called him about a messy breakup; though he would still have taken the call if she had. Too much love will kill you, though Susan would most likely have killed him first. She was more jealous of his gay best friend than any of his old flames, and not because they were both Asian ladies with ponytails.

Even after that, the meal hadn’t been exactly eaten in silence, but when they’d landed back at the Millennial tower, Susan had followed him up to his quarters. Even from only three months dating, he recognized the set of her mouth, as fangs grew out, and the furious quivering of her tail. Her Kung-Fu toned limbs and broad, Chinese face wore the tiger-form so stunningly, it still knocked Harry’s breath away. Even as she put her fists on her hips, and he was finally certain, yes, _this_ was fear.

“Lucia told me you did sleep with her, before us. Once.”

“One time, but not _once_ –” She slapped him, quite hard, “Yeah, I deserved that. Are you mad about ‘once’ or ‘at all’?”

“She was a vulnerable woman.”

“I was a stupid kid! I didn’t know about her life-force draining, and–”

“So, guilt-free breakup. Or would you have stayed with her? Could you really ever stay with just one woman, _Hotspur_?”

“You’re judging me like those slugging newsrags!” Harry's temper finally snapped “– _you don’t know how it was_ –!”

“Then tell me! It isn’t harder than saving the world! Tell me about stuff like the arms deal mission, tomorrow–everyone knew, except me! I’m the rookie here, I know, but if I’m on the team, if I’m a hero at all, don’t shut me out! If you trust me, if you love me at all, don’t hold things back!”

“You’re crazy,” Harry shot back, “Actually crazy! Three months–and we saved the world, once–now you expect me to pour out everything? All the slugger I fought through, before you were even around! Ever heard of working up from the bottom, earning trust? _Rookie?_ You think you can just yell at me, and I’ll give you everything, you really think…”

“Yeah, I’m crazy!” Tears on her eyes, burning like a stove, “That’s what you do to me! I was at peace with living for my sister, needing nothing for myself–but it all changed, and then there was you–and I needed to stay with you, Harry, if it took saving the slugging world! I had to rise to be with you, I have to be selfish and crazy to stay here, at the top, but I don’t have any peace. Whatever you have to face, I’ll face with you, but if you hold things back from me, then I’m not your girlfriend, just some other girl you shagged!”

“No. You don’t get it, I’d only ever hold back to protect you–”

“ _I don’t need protecting_!”

This time, he caught her hand. The tiger-form made her stronger, but the look in his eyes made her still.

“I want to protect you! There’s no one as crazy as the two of us, no one like you! I didn’t know the meaning of fear until I met you. Losing you is the only fear I ever had.”

Hotspur. The reckless, hot-tempered hero, charging ahead without fear. Rising, without pause or restraint, or paying his dues, to the top of the world where he had to be. But he had fallen all the way, the day they met, and their world had never been so much worth fighting for. Their world, she was a hero like him, breaking through fearful odds to their destiny. Tiger-stripes blazed, her muscles moved against his, as their breath gasped out.

They were legends–but the madness that drove her was not for legend and fame. Her tiger-eyes filled his vision with storm-black, shining love. His own simple, brown eyes gave her everything he had. Their hands were clasped, and the purr of her voice drew him in;

“Oh, Harry. I’m going to break your fingers unless you make love to me, right now.”

 

-0-

 

Of course, they were already in his rooms. The office holodesk, living space sofa, kitchenette counter, even the bedroom if they got that far–plenty of places to make a loving home. As Harry ground Susan’s tush into the couch with his embrace, white wings exploded from her back. They never stopped kissing–even if her fangs hadn’t vanished into supple, hungry lips, Harry would just have bitten back. With another shapechange, Susan shredded her inexpensive dress in an instant. She wasn’t tall, but Amazonianly firm and strong, with heavy breasts she had to slap Harry's hands away from at once. The fight had thrown up too much anger, sorrow and desire; she didn’t even pause to tear Harry’s shirt off before forcing him to his knees.

Hands in his tousled brown hair pushed him between her thighs, to nuzzle and lick. Harry knew where to stroke her after three months, and how she liked it. His circling foreplay tightened around her womanhood. Then he lapped like a thrusting cat at the passion that slicked his cheeks.

Susan's feet locked and curled together on his back. The tips of her wings stroked his head, as her laughter quickened to moaning. Her head helplessly nodded _yes, yes, yes;_  her ponytail danced with her eyes. A debauched angel, pinned to Earth by the tip of her lover’s tongue.

“… _nobody does it better_ …” She sang to him, “… _makes me feel bad for the rest_ … _nobody does it_ …OH!… _half as good as you_ … _baby, baby you’re the best_...”

Using his Gravity Power to lift Susan up to the ceiling...was the only way Harry could get free to shed his clothes. Hanging in mid-air, she could only watch with furious hunger; he unbuttoned his shirt slowly, then flung it away. Tore off his pants before he burst through them like her dress. Hotspur's body had always looked lean and pale, but he had trained it for love and war until he was red-hot wire. Be a Hero, Save the World, Get the Glory, Get the Girl; the passion of his whole life. And Susan Lei was the only girl he would ever want again.   

Then he flew up and caught her in his arms. Lovemaking in flight made any woman go weak-kneed in his experience–Susan ‘Beastmaster’ Lei very much included. He had ended their first date with a stroll through the night sky, with the lights of Millennium City spread beneath their feet like jewels. The ultimate prize of a hero’s dreams; but he’d buried his face in her neck and called her the queen of the world. Then a furry, floppy ear had fallen over his face, that smelt like a very excited and willing bunny rabbit. His girl’s body, her transformations, were just… _radical_. That was his only word.

Blushing furiously as she clung around his chest–it had been her first time, with anyone, that she had given him–she'd asked, wasn’t it a little weird? He’d told her that nothing that was her could be weird, before carrying her to a quiet rooftop, the eagle to her bunny girl. Making careful, tender love to her by moonlight, as her legs locked tight around him spasmed and pulsed.

This time, she was clinging to him–but suddenly growing a scalesome tail and curled horns, which added considerable weight. Harry ended up dropped to the carpet, on his back. With Susan’s powerful thighs straddling him, and her leathery wings stretched above them. Harry had thought legendary creatures like a dragon would be out of her bounds, but–

“Surprised, Hotspur?” A villainous grin spread over her burning cheeks; her claws pushed down his smooth chest, “I know you like danger; you’re going to love me. You’re going to love me so much, _you will never look at another slugging woman again_!”

“Susan, babe, have you kind of got the _hots_ for me?”

She laughed dangerously and spun herself round above him. She dropped onto him–he gasped, he urged her on, he’d wanted her so much it had hurt–and she rode Harry Fawkes, the legendary Hotspur, with her back turned. It gave him an awesome view of her sweet, toned rear and the lovely arch up to her shoulder blades; not to mention the dragon wings and tail, trembling with her long dark hair. As she slid her hips fiercely down his shaft from her core, Harry rode the waves of fire into the sky. Until he got his breath under control and his feet planted; then he pumped up into her in return as she roared with pleasure. It had been Harry’s secret fantasy since he was six to slay a dragon and save a princess, and now...as his princess clenched breathlessly tight on his manhood, clawed at her throbbing breast and flung back her head in a black cataract...he was fulfilling both dreams at once.

Not blowing his load right then, as his lady's first climax of the evening spilt down his cock, practically meant going into a trance. But, reckless and impulsive as he was, he had been learning control from the moment he could fly. Being a hero meant being the best, and giving his very best, for the woman he loved. Because another world-ending horror might shake their minds or break their bodies tomorrow. There was so far for them to fall, and no surety, but tonight they would make love at the top of the world.

“Oh, Harry…” Falling forward onto trembling knees, Susan scrabbled for her lover’s arm and grasped it, “Oh...no wonder all the girls love you.”

“You’re my girl, Susan, the one and only!" Harry paused for breath, then poured out his heart-words again, "If–if something took me off in a flash, to another slugging planet...for you, I'd find my way back! You're the only girl I could love, and they’re going to write legends about us.”

“Phew, they’d better!” Susan panted out a smoke scented breath, “I think I need to lie down for a minute…”

Susan plopped back on the floor, exhaled, then drew her knees up to her breasts and spread her legs wide. Martial arts trained flexibility had some alternative uses, especially in Californian tantra. Harry smiled like a big kid and enjoyed running his hands around her breasts for a moment. Then he stretched out over his girl and thrust into her. Even deeper, against her most sensitive spot. He kissed her lips and held her eyes with his-full of mad, mighty love, as his strokes plucked her joy-crazed body like a guitar string.

Susan’s eyes clenched shut; even held between her knees, her breasts trembled in air. Another climax soon shook her taunt limbs, and she moaned her lungs sore. Harry slowed just long enough that she weakly pleaded for more, then flew back into playing the music of their bodies like a rock star. Susan barely moved, except for her dragon tail stroking all over Harry’s thighs, urging him to quicken his thrusts and mark her as his mate. Her third orgasm hit so hard Susan almost fainted. She barely managed to poke her tail’s tip into Harry's cute little bum, in the moment her darling finally shot his load.

The legendary Hotspur, Infini-powered Hero Number One, cried out with a remarkably silly face, and collapsed on her in a hot, sticky mess. Very spent, almost unconscious, very happy. With her last strength, Susan drew his head to rest on her bosom. Covered them both, as they dozed on the floor, with the soft white wings of the protective crane.

Their Powers were infini; the world was theirs. But the soulmate they held under the wings of love, and the power to bring them joy, was all the both of them needed. For now, and for all the life they would live.

 

-0-

 

Superheroes had super sex. Their life’s work, to make every legend a reality. It was hardly a chore; it could certainly be exhausting. But what they would never tire of, in a thousand years, was waking to see love’s face, and feel their lover's breaths. They rested, warm on each other, in their tower of legends. Through the whole-wall, one-way window, they watched the bright city lights give way to the dawn above the bay.

“How did a guy like me…” Harry murmured, with a good-morning kiss on both her breasts, “Ever end up with a girl like you?”

“What a line!” Susan gave him a well-placed poke, “You must be the vainest, greediest boy in the world, Harry Fawkes. You have this hole, this huge need for love, and praises and glory. If you weren’t the hero who saved the world, and a very generous lover, as well as an idiot…maybe it feels like I need to look after you? Slugger, I sound even more full of it. But, dearheart, what about you? What does the Man Who Has Everything want with little old me? Not saying you could have any girl you wanted, though I suppose you could...you have a wonderful family you love, so many amazing friends, but I’ve had to remind you to spend time with them. You love me so much, I sometimes scares me a bit.”

Harry kissed her brow and took some time over his answer.

“…I guess everything could never be enough? It wasn’t enough to beat Infinitium; I needed you then, and I’ll need you for always. Sometime…you have to stop piling up love and glory, start giving. Really giving your all? To someone you love and really trust, to the day after forever, I don’t understand…hey, do you believe in destined soulmates? Or do you think we were tragic lovers in a past life?”

“What kind of talk is that? I’m sort of Buddhist, but we’re not hippies! We’re the Man; law, safety and justice. Speaking of which, are you going to tell me about the arms deal mission this evening–the one you kept back from me–or are we going back to the finger-breaking stage?”

“Susan…” Harry looked away, “…the last survivors of the Voiceless are trying to build back up. Villains never stop trying, I guess they can’t…anyway, the arms deal is in the Lava Beds caves.”

Susan had faced the Voiceless hate-cult before, in a different cave. There had been drifts of ravaged Ani-powered youths, gasping out their lives. Enemies that no rookie heroine could ever have been expected to face. And the young fellow heroine that Susan had failed to save. The Slaughter had taught her to fear, torn away her innocence, and left its scars. She might have quit hero-work before ever meeting Harry, if not for her estimable, incredible sister. She still had trouble with confined spaces. But she’d had to fight through that, to reach the giant cavern where Infinitium had waited, and she told Harry she would fight through this mission.

“I guess I understand why you didn’t tell me, love, but that’s exactly why I have to go. Hero work isn’t penthouse suites and incredible sex. It’s facing our worst fears, doing the hardest things. Showing anyone who fears in the world that there’s a way to live. And if the Villains never stop, we don't either. Let’s clean up quick, and get back to being heroes.”

They were the two biggest hero-nerds in the world, and her words touched Harry’s heart. With a pang of guilt; he knew his own worst fear was nothing other than the Silvered rose-shaped ring in his desk drawer, that he had yet to kneel and offer to her. Apart from being everything he could possibly want, a marriage of heroes without scandal, poison or divorce would be an example that made the world a better place. The model he’d never had, as a fatherless, furious teen in the Fringes. It had only been three months–however long he waited, he’d be afraid–but he would face it like every other challenge, with reckless hope.

Getting up, the two most Powerful heroes on the planet found themselves knotted together with sweat and other stuff; it was all rather embarrassing. Harry suggested a sexy bathtime when they came back from another successful mission. Susan playfully proposed giving her octopus form a whirl for sexy bathtime...?

“No, love. Just...too much.”

"Oh, well. Just ordinary, wonderful sex then." Her eyes danced over him again, "See you at the briefing, studmuffin."

They kissed once more, hands clasped. Then they went to shower and get into costume.


End file.
